This invention relates to a flexible magnetic diskette for magnetically storing various information which is recorded and read by a magnetic head, and more particularly, to a flexible magnetic diskette having a holder for securing the periphery of a mount hole of the diskette.
Recently, a flexible, magnetic diskette (usually referred to as a floppy disk, which includes a thin flexible disk sheet has become widely used because of its simple and low cost recording and regeneration capability. The flexible magnetic diskette conventionally includes a plastic disk sheet, uniformly coated on both sides with a magnetic material, and a holder for securing the periphery of a mount hole provided in the center of the disk sheet. Generally, such a flexible magnetic diskette is rotatable and is accommodated in a hard case or cartridge, usually referred to as a magnetic disk cartridge, which can be inserted into a disk drive unit for performing function of recording or regeneration.
A holder for securing the periphery of the mount hole of the flexible sheet is conventionally made of a pressed metal sheet or molded plastic material. However, the holders known in the prior art are not satisfactory for rigidly holding the magnetic sheet while maintaining the flexibility and desirable abrasion resistance thereof.